


Red And Pink

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: The only issue between them was the fact that so far their sex life had been a little too 'vanilla' for Sho's taste.





	Red And Pink

Sho had been dating Jun for just over six months now and he was almost certain that it was love between them; just being in the presence of the younger man caused Sho's heart to skip a beat sometimes when he caught a glimpse of Jun's strong profile or his expressive eyes.

The only issue between them was the fact that so far their sex life had been a little too 'vanilla' for Sho's taste. Jun was inexperienced; Sho was the first man he had ever dated, previously he had only dated girls, with little success.

It had taken time and a lot of loving guidance to get Jun fully comfortable with having sex with a male and Sho had no wish to scare him off with some of his more adventurous tastes in the bedroom.

In the meantime the sex with Jun was the most satisfying he'd ever had, so he felt that there was no rush to try and spice things up just yet.

++++

On Sho's birthday he went round to Jun's apartment as soon as he could escape from the office. Jun worked as a freelance writer and could rearrange his schedule at a moment’s notice, so he'd spent the day cooking up a storm for Sho's birthday dinner.

The meal was magnificent and exactly to Sho's taste. He loved nothing better than a rare steak washed down with a robust red wine. The chocolate mousse with black cherry sauce to follow was made even more delicious by Jun feeding it to him with his fingertips while perched on his lap.

When Jun leant forwards and lapped some stray droplets of the dark red sauce from his lips with the enticingly pink tip of his tongue it took all of Sho's willpower to keep himself from throwing Jun down on the table and ravishing him amongst the debris. Since Jun had obviously gone to such trouble to make everything nice for him, Sho decided to control his lust until after opening Jun's beautifully wrapped gift for him.

++++

They carried their coffee through to the living room and Jun shyly handed the large box to his boyfriend, his cheeks turning a delicate shade of pink as he did so.

"Happy Birthday," Jun said, pressing a chaste kiss to Sho's lips. "I hope that inside you will find what you truly desire."

Slightly puzzled by Jun's choice of words, Sho carefully undid the parcel which was beautifully wrapped in sakura patterned paper and adorned with a large red bow, freezing in astonishment at the sight of the contents. "Jun, baby, are you sure about this?"

Jun nodded, the blush spreading down his neck and across his chest as Sho, removed the contents one item at a time. "I bought you twelve gifts. I thought that we could use one each month until your next birthday."

Sho eyes widened as he looked at the collection now resting on the coffee table next to their rapidly cooling drinks. Some of the items were made from leather, some from metal and one was made from bright purple plastic, but the one thing they all had in common was that they had been purchased from the same online sex shop.

"How did you find my wish list?”

"You left your browser open one day, so I made a note of the items on your list," Jun replied easily, as if he wasn't talking about items that Sho wasn't even sure some of which Jun fully understood the use of. "I know that you've been limiting yourself in the bedroom for my sake, which is sweet, and I really do love you for it, but I don't want to hold you back. I want to learn about the things that give you pleasure and I thought that if you introduce one thing at a time then I will find it easier to acclimatize."

"You would do this for me?"

"Of course," Jun replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "I love you and trust you, so why wouldn't I."

At that moment there was no longer any doubt in Sho’s mind. He loved Jun and counted himself very lucky to be able to share his life with someone so beautiful on both the inside and the outside.

++++

"You remember the safe word?"

"Salamander." Jun wriggled to find the most comfortable position as Sho tied his hands and feet to the four corners of the bed using some soft ties that had come from the box.

Jun looked too beautiful spread before him in this way for Sho to resist. He ran his fingers lightly over the pale smooth skin along Jun's side making the younger man shiver with anticipation.

The bedroom was lit by a collection of scented candles, casting a gentle light over the room.

"I am going to blindfold you to increase the sensation, but since this is your first time I want to make sure that I don't go too far and make you feel uncomfortable," Sho said as he picked up the soft silk scarf that matched the ties binding Jun's wrists and ankles. He knew that he was talking in a strangely stilted fashion, but the pressure of the moment was getting to him. The last thing he wanted was to give Jun a bad experience.

Jun giggled and writhed under Sho's touch; there were many ticklish spots on his body and his boyfriend seemed to be touching them all in sequence.

"Sorry baby, but you're really cute when you laugh."

Jun glared up at him with narrowed eyes. "I don't want to be cute; I want to be sexily alluring." Even he couldn't keep a straight face after such a remark; joining Sho in peals of laughter. The tension in the room had been released, replaced by an easy and more comfortable atmosphere.

Sho carefully tied the scarf over Jun's eyes, whispering endearments as he did so. He was careful to keep speaking to Jun at all times so that even though couldn't see, he would know that Sho was close and he was in safe hands.

++++

Jun arched up off the bed as felt a pleasurable tickle across the sensitive skin above his hip bone. With his eyes covered he was finding even the slightest brush against his skin able to send jolts of electricity through his body. Even the slow the process of Sho preparing his body for entry had left him trembling with need.

"S-Sho," Jun moaned as the feather made its way up the side of his ribs and stoked across his right nipple.

"Do you like that baby?" Sho asked, following the course of the feather with his tongue, playing with the swollen nub on Jun’s chest.

“G-good.” Jun found himself unable to speak in full sentences as the pleasurable sensations threatened to engulf him.

Sho had been teasing his boyfriend with an assortment of toys and objects of different temperatures and textures for an extended period of time. Jun had turned out to be extremely sensitive, reacting to the slightest of touches, something that was beginning to concern Sho as Jun’s breathing had quickened markedly as he writhed on the bed, tugging at the restraints holding him in place.

“Are you sure?” Sho moved up to the top of the bed, sitting beside Jun and brushing the hair back from his forehead. “It’s not too much? Should I stop?”

“N-no, it’s j-just,” Jun panted, once again tugging at the scarves tying his wrists.

Sho, worried that Jun was going to hurt himself, carefully removed the blindfold, leaving Jun gazing up at him with a dazed expression.

“I didn’t say the safe word,” Jun grumbled, blinking in the dull light.

“I know that, but you are going to hurt yourself if you keep trying to get free,” Sho replied, moving to untie Jun’s wrists.

“No! Leave them.” Jun was determined to see this through now that they’d started. “I just got a bit panicked because I couldn’t see you,” Jun admitted shyly. “It’s for your birthday and I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Sweetheart, you couldn’t ever disappoint me.” Sho asked as he untied the bindings from Jun’s wrists and ankles, tutting at the red welts that were left there.

Seeing Jun’s disappointment at the failure of their session Sho decided to change things around. After pressing a series of light kisses and licks to the red marks on Jun’s wrists. Sho once again picked up the scarves and proffered them to the younger man, saying “Tie me up instead.”

“I – I can’t …I don’t know what to do…” Jun stuttered, holding the scarves gingerly as if he’d just been given a handful of live snakes.

“Do whatever you want to me.”

“But it’s _your_ birthday. It was supposed to be a gift for you.”

“And it is. Jun, I love you and making love to you on my birthday is all I could wish for.”

Sho flung himself dramatically back on the mattress in a starfish shape. “So tie me up and have your way with me immediately or the birthday boy will pout.”

Jun smiled. “Well we wouldn’t want that now, would we?”

It was the work of a moment to tie Sho into the same position that Jun had been in a few minutes earlier, but Jun left off the blindfold this time; he wanted to enjoy the expression on Sho’s face as he made him come.

++++

“Oh, fuck,” Sho cried as Jun bit hard on his nipple, grinding it lightly between his teeth until it was red and swollen.

Jun had been hesitant at first as if afraid of hurting his lover, but had gradually become more adventurous, enjoying seeing Sho’s response to his touches. There was something that he had always wanted to try, but had been too shy to suggest to Sho.

“Hmm, you seemed to like that. What about if I do this?” Jun asked teasingly as he shimmied down Sho’s body before slicking his finger with some of the cherry flavoured lube that had also been in the gift box.

Sho gasped as Jun slid his finger between his buttocks and stroked it lightly over his entrance.

“Jun, what are you doing?” Sho squeaked uncertainly, trying to flinch away.

“Don’t worry. Trust me,” Jun purred as he slid only the very tip of his finger into Sho’s hole before taking the tip of Sho’s leaking cock into his mouth.

Sho arched up off the mattress, his eyes screwed tightly shut at the unfamiliar, but exciting sensation. He had never been penetrated in this way before and had expected it to hurt; instead he just found it peculiar.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Sho cried. Jun had managed to slip his whole finger in and wriggled it until he found Sho’s prostate. The numbing but at the same time electrifying sensation was like nothing that Sho had ever felt before, and combined with the way that Jun was licking and sucking on his cock he knew that it wouldn’t take much to tip him over the edge.

“Jun, please… I want to come inside you,” Sho panted, trying to restrain himself from thrusting deeper into the moist heat of Jun’s mouth.

Jun immediately pulled away, carefully removing his finger and gripping the base of Sho’s cock tightly until Sho was calmer.

“How would you like me?” Jun asked as he commenced kissing his way up Sho’s side until he worked his way up to Sho’s red lips.

“I want you to ride me, but I need you to untie me first so that I can touch you.”

“But what if I like you like this, all needy and helpless and wanting?”

Sho was wondering where his innocent and sweet boyfriend had disappeared to, replaced by this confident sexy creature who was currently looking at him with a smouldering gaze. A moment later Sho knew that he didn’t have to worry as Jun broke character, perching on the edge of the bed at looking at him with wide and worried eyes.

“Am I doing this right?” Jun cheeks were once again infused with a pink blush.

“Baby, please believe me when I say that you are incredibly sexy and if you don’t untie me right now and let me fuck you, I might come just from looking at you and hearing you speak to me in that tone of voice.”

Jun’s cheeks darkened from pink to red as he took in Sho’s praise and once again heard the underlying need in Sho’s words.

Jun hastened to free Sho’s hands, receiving a sharp slap on his ass as he bent to untie Sho’s ankles. Sho grinned in satisfaction at the red handprint on Jun’s buttock.

"Ow! No way!" Jun yelped before turning and flinging himself bodily on top of his boyfriend, the pair of them breathlessly wrestling each other around on the bed.

++++

Sho had Jun pinned beneath him on the mattress, ravaging his lips. When they finally broke apart, their eyes were dark with lust and Jun’s lips were slightly swollen and slick with saliva.

“I want you to fuck yourself on my cock.” Sho flipped them both over so that Jun was resting on top, their erections rubbing together, making them both gasp as the sensation.

Sho gripped Jun’s hips tightly as he carefully guided him into position over his cock, Jun gripping the base as he slowly lowered himself. Jun’s movements were careful as he inched his way down, stilling as he bottomed out, biting his lower lip at the uncomfortable feeling.

“Kiss me.” Sho urged, hoping to distract Jun until he was comfortable.

Jun leant forwards, resting his hands on Sho’s shoulders as their lips met in a gentle kiss. Sho cupped Jun’s cheeks swiping his thumbs across the delicate skin under his eyes.

“Is everything ok?”

Jun sighed and wriggled experimentally. “Your cock is too big.”

Sho jerked his hips upwards, causing Jun to emit a squeak as his balance shifted. “And you treasure every inch of it.”

Jun laughed against Sho’s mouth, nipping the plump lower lip with his teeth, making Sho issue a squeak of distress in return. “Arrogant much? I must make sure that my next boyfriend is more modest.”

Sho growled. “No next boyfriend for you. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me forever.”

The atmosphere turned serious for a moment as they paused, noses almost touching, each seeing their own feelings of love mirrored by the other. To his great embarrassment Sho felt close to tears at the sight of a world of love glowing in Jun’s beautiful dark eyes.

“Forever doesn’t sound too bad at all,” Jun replied pressing a kiss to the tip of Sho’s nose before pulling himself more upright and beginning to move his own hips slightly.

The look of utter concentration on Jun’s face as he gradually began to increase the scope of his movements enchanted Sho. He seemed to be taking great care to move slowly enough to draw out their lovemaking but still fast enough to provide satisfaction to them both.

Sho returned his hold to Jun’s hips, steadying him and helping to lift him upwards almost to the head of his cock before sliding him all the way back down. He bucked his hips sharply, hitting Jun’s prostate head on and wringing a moan of unadulterated pleasure from Jun’s parted lips.

"Yessss, just there." Jun tossed back his head, biting his bottom lip as Sho's cock sent shockwaves through his body.

As Jun leant backwards his eyes half closed with pleasure Sho bent his own legs, using his strong thighs to support him as he bounced up and down.

The sight of Jun, so red-faced and needy stroking his own cock in rhythm with his undulating hips filled Sho with the need to possess him utterly. He reached out and added his own hand to Jun's tightening his grip on his cock as their fingers moved in tandem over the slick hardness.

Sho bucked his hips roughly, fucking upwards into Jun's tight heat hard enough to make Jun whine at the sensation.

Without warning Jun cried out as he came, spilling over their entwined fingers as Sho continued to thrust into him as he rode out his orgasm.

Unable to hold on much longer Sho gripped Jun's hips firmly, flipping them both over so that Jun's limp body was beneath him. He lifted Jun's leg and placed it over his shoulder before plunging back into him, rutting deep and hard against his ass as he sought his own release.

Jun clenched tightly around Sho's cock seeking to tip him over the edge.

After only a few more thrusts Sho bit down on Jun's neck hard with a deep grunt as he came. His hips jerked convulsively as he released his cum deep into Jun's body, filling him completely.

As he felt his cock begin to soften, Sho carefully pulled out, trickles of his cum sliding out down Jun's trembling thighs and onto the sweat soaked sheet below. He lay on his side and pulled a very relaxed Jun around to face him, peppering his lips with a volley of tiny kisses.

"Thank you. That was almost better than cake." Sho couldn't help giggling as he spoke; he loved to tease Jun.

"Only almost?" replied Jun with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, cake is important on birthdays..." Sho pouted.

"Don't worry. I made you a cake too. We can eat it after we shower."

Sho immediately perked up and looked at Jun expectantly.

"After."

"Then let's go!" Sho immediately grabbed Jun, pulling him into his arms and carried him to the bathroom ignoring his wriggling complaints at being carried like a princess.

++++

"Sho," Jun said, poking his boyfriend in the side to rouse him out of the doze he'd fallen into.

The bed had been remade with fresh linens that were only slightly marred by chocolate cake crumbs.

"Sorry babe, I don't think I can go again just yet," Sho whined, limply patting Jun on the arm in a gesture of consolation.

Taking a shower together after their lovemaking had somehow led to Sho fucking Jun in front of the vanity which had led to them having to shower once again.

By now they were completely exhausted, overstuffed with food,  and it was no longer technically even Sho's birthday any longer.

"It's not that, even though I wouldn't say no to round three at some stage after some sleep," Jun said as he reached under his pillow and drew out a small, neatly wrapped package. "I have another present for you."

Sho sat up, his back propped up against the head of the bed as he took the gift and tore off the paper, revealing a black velvet box.

Jun was looking at Sho nervously, as if fearful of his response.

"Jun? What's this?"

"We've been together now for over six months and I feel that it's a good time to take the next step." Jun's voice was suddenly hoarse with nerves.

Sho eagerly opened the box. Nestled inside was a silver key on a key chain in matching silver decorated with two linked hearts.

"A key?"

"It's for this apartment. I thought you would like to be able to come and go as you please, since unless I’m travelling for work, I am at home most of the time and you work odd hours and don't eat properly when you’re alone at your place. Only if you want to that is..." Jun's words trailed off uncertainly.

"So I can come any time? Even if you aren't home?" Sho asked with a look of sheer joy, This apartment was so much more comfortable than his own. Sho’s apartment was smaller and more than a little messy. Jun’s apartment was spacious, beautifully decorated and his refrigerator was always filled with tasty homemade food.

"Of course. I love you and I love having you around,” Jun replied, snuggling up against Sho’s side.

“I love you too,” Sho replied, nuzzling Jun’s soft hair. “So, will you leave me snacks with little love notes?”

“Definitely.”

“And let me move some of my clothes into your wardrobe?”

“Yes, as long as you only bring nice ones and don’t take up too much room. I don’t want your ugly sweatpants scaring my good jeans.”

Since Jun seemed to be in a most agreeable mood, Sho tried to go one dangerous step further.

“And you will let me use your kitchen when you aren’t here?”

“I said that I love you. I didn’t say that I’m crazy,” Jun laughed, once again poking Sho in the ribs sharply.

“But…”

“Absolutely not.” Jun replied sternly.

“But your food tastes so much nicer when it’s hot. I’d hate for you to go to all that effort and then for it to not taste as good as it should.” Sho looked at Jun while making his eyes appear as round and innocent as possible, knowing that Jun’s inner perfectionist might be swayed by his argument.

“Well, maybe I might allow you the use of the microwave and the coffee machine. But you would have to promise to follow the written heating instructions I leave on each plate of food to the letter.”

Sho, sensing that Jun was wavering, immediately agreed. “Of course I will. Please?”

The look of pure happiness on Sho’s face was almost enough to make Jun agree. He loved nothing better than to see his boyfriend smiling wide enough to make his eyes turn into tiny crescents. But there was one more thing that Jun required before agreeing.

“I need you to do one more thing for me…”

“Anything, just name it,” Sho replied eagerly.

“Round three?” Jun asked, running his fingers over Sho’s abs.

“Now? But…”

“No sex. No kitchen privileges.” Jun snatched the key out of Sho’s fingers and dangled it just out of reach.

“In that case, round three coming up.” Sho cried as he grabbed Jun and threw him down on the mattress. "But I might need the help of something from your gift box,“ he added before rushing from the room.

Two minutes later Jun collapsed into a fit of helpless giggles as Sho burst back into the room with the purple object from the box wobbling obscenely in his hand and a determined expression on his face. It appeared that the entire contents of the box would be thoroughly road tested long before Sho's next birthday. 


End file.
